


Twelve Gods

by RedPen



Series: Homestuck Poetry [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Gods, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPen/pseuds/RedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the trolls had been allowed to enter our universe and rule over us as gods...<br/>Well. We'd have gotten some interesting mythology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user ametalias is working on a fantastic set of illustrations based on this poem. Go check them out! http://ametalias.tumblr.com/tagged/twelve-gods-fanart

I am the god of passing time.  
Eternal am I, like the rock.  
No heart have I, but ticking clock.  
You faze me not, and eons pass.  
Do not ask me to answer prayer.  
I do not listen, do not care,  
For nothing in this world can last.  
I see and know and feel no shock.  
I am the god of passing time.

I am the god of agile breath,  
Of all that soars upon the air.  
In dreams of flying, I am there.  
I ne'r oppose, but only bend.  
And reach another, kinder height.  
I am the fantasy of flight,  
If you love freedom, I'm your friend,  
If you be trapped, I mourn your snare.  
I am the god of agile breath.

I am the god of coming doom,  
Of all inevitable things.  
You feast like peasants, die like kings.  
I am the bell that tolls your death.  
So wail, weep that you will die,  
And celebrate your last novae!  
The sweetest is your final breath  
And torturous, the song you sing.  
I am the god of coming doom.

I am the god of passioned heart.  
I mull the sense like sweetest wine.  
I know whose arms would well entwine,  
So ask me, e're you make a match.  
I bless your vows in solemn voice  
And in your courtship song rejoice,  
But break no hearts, lest my claws catch  
The unfaithful who lie supine.  
I am the god of passioned heart.

I am the god of woven space.  
My gown makes up the firmament,  
And constellations, my accent  
Embroidered in a silver thread.  
I'm ever-changing, like a storm,  
I cannot keep a constant form,  
And rivers flow where worlds have bled  
To quench my constant discontent.  
I am the god of woven space.

I am the god of cunning mind,  
The arbiter at heaven's gate.  
My smile or frown decides your fate.  
I am a creature without eyes  
And yet I see into your head.  
So many, from my gaze have fled!  
I separate the truth and lies,  
So stammer falsehoods, I will wait.  
I am the god of cunning mind.

I am the god of fortune's light,  
The lucky star, the fate-lit flame  
That bursts into a blaze of fame,  
Success and serendipity.  
But if you risk my help to plead  
I'll mold you into what I need.  
Your glory all belongs to me,  
Your flash will e're illume my name.  
I am the god of fortune's light.

I am the god of empty void.  
I am the zero, in-between,  
The always present, never seen.  
My duty just to watch and wait  
And silent, know the things you do  
When you're alone, the hidden you.  
I neither judge nor name your fate  
But keep your secrets, cruel, obscene.  
I am the god of empty void.

I am the god of burning rage  
Of pounding head and flecking gore,  
Berserker of the art of war  
And yet I kill with glee and mirth,  
For all of life is but a joke.  
My laughing voice is what invokes  
The soldier's blood to spray the earth.  
Adrenaline is my liquor.  
I am the god of burning rage.

I am the god of faintest hope  
Who walks the world with arms proffered.  
I speak in hushed and pleading words  
Give me your prayers, or I will wane.  
My blessings ever on you shine  
If your whole soul is only mine.  
I love, but take my name in vain  
And I will vanish, wrath incurred.  
I am the god of faintest hope.

I am the god of given life,  
Of joyous rushing through your veins,  
Of pounding hearts and burning brains.  
My finger always on your pulse  
My breath is yours, your heartbeat mine,  
And it is through my will divine  
That inert matter feels impulse  
To jump for joy and weep for pain.  
I am the god of given life.

I am the god of flowing blood  
Of anger, lust and bravery,  
Of visceral mortality.  
I am the glorious mundane.  
I'm born, I die, and I renew.  
Why pray to me when I am you?  
And everything is my domain.  
Those gods are a formality.  
I am the god of flowing blood.


End file.
